Richie's Life
by Andrea MacLeod
Summary: How much trouble can getting married be?
1. Default Chapter

AN: I don't own any characters except Andrea Macleod and Melissa.  This is something that just came to me one night so I thought I'd see what happens.   How much trouble can Richie get him self in between two women?

Chapter One: Engaged or Not?

Richie Ryan walked into the Dojo where he worked with Duncan and turned on the lights.  He almost didn't come in today because of what happened between him and Andrea the night before.  He was angry at her for what she'd said about him and Melissa his girlfriend for three years almost.  They'd broken up and gotten back together, but they were really happy.  Andrea apparently though didn't want them to be.  She'd told Richie that he should really think about what he was doing and to make sure that he was ready to take this step.  Richie didn't understand why Andrea couldn't just be happy for them.

            Upstairs Andrea was laying in bed thinking about the same things.   She knew that Richie loved Melissa very much, but she didn't see the need for them to go off and get married.  Andrea cared about Richie and she wanted what was best for him.  Richie of course would take her advise the opposite of what she had intended it to go just because he was Richie and usually he hated when she said that he should stop and think. He usually ended up not doing what he'd originally planned on doing.  Not that this was a bad thing Andrea's thinking had saved his life a few times here and there.  She just wished that he hadn't of kicked her out the way he did.  

            "Morning angel." said her father sticking his head in the door.

            "Hi." 

            "I'm going to go run some errands and then I'm going to stop over at Anne's.  There's eggs and bacon on the stove.  I suggest that if you want some that you get up before Richie comes."

            Andrea wanted to say that she didn't think that Richie was coming, but she wasn't ready for her father to get involved because Richie hadn't told him probably because they were so much alike that what one said the other wasn't too far off.  She also just wanted to talk to Richie alone. 

            "Thanks." she said not noticing her lack of enthusiasm in her response.

            "Is everything alright?"

            "Yeah I'm just not awake."

            "I'll be back later."

            When Mac had left Andrea got up and started to get her breakfast and to her surprise Richie didn't show up.   She ate what she wanted and stored the rest in the fridge for later or Richie whatever came first.  Then she went downstairs where she found Richie looking through some papers.  She walked into the office and did what she needed to do and walked out.   Richie though stopped her at the door just as Charlie walked in.

            "Andrea I want you to know that I'm going to marry her with or without your approval."

            "Richie I know that and I'm happy for you I just wish that you'd not jump into this without thinking of what this might do to her."

            "Why can't you just let me be happy?  Andrea how many times have I done things for you that I didn't necessarily agree with, but I stood behind you all the same?"

            "Richie those weren't the same and they can't compare to this.  I just want you to ask yourself is she's ready to know the whole story and if she can handle it then are you ready to protect her from yourself."

            "I can't believe that you are saying that, of course I am.  I love her and I'd do anything for her?  You sound like you are jealous.  Andrea we are just friends and I love you like a sister, but I have my own life.  I'm sorry that Brian took off on you the way that he did, but that doesn't mean that everyone else has to have that same out come."

            "Richard Ryan, take that back right now!" said Andrea almost ready to cry. He'd been there and he knew how hard that it was to say goodbye to Brian.  She couldn't believe that he had the nerve to throw that in her face.  What happened to her and Brian was irrelevant to him and Melissa.

            "Richie that isn't the same or the reason and you know it."

            "Well, I'm not so sure that you do."

            "Hey guys what's going on I can here you all the way outside mind keeping it down?"

            "I'm leaving I can't work here with someone who can't be honest with me let alone themselves." Richie said walking out.    

            "I'm going upstairs Charlie just call if you need me" said Andrea almost in tears going to get on the elevator.  

            Later that morning around ten Duncan got back and found Charlie alone in the office.   He was surprised that Andrea and Richie weren't there.  

            "Morning there Charlie."

            "Morning, Macleod."

            "Where's Richie?"

            "He left awhile ago."

            "Oh, ok, have you seen Andrea?"      

            "She was here, but she ran upstairs when I came in and Richie took off.  What's going on with them?  I could here them arguing from outside."

            "They are probably just arguing over who got the last part of the bacon."

            "I don't think so cause Andrea was definitely crying and Richie had definitely been yelling."

            "Andrea was crying?"

            "Yea she went upstairs."

            "You didn't think to check on her to see if she was alright?"  
            "I figured you were up there."

            "Charlie didn't you read the not saying that I'd be in later?"

            "Yeah, but I figured that you were coming from upstairs and that you wanted to sleep in."

            "When do I ever sleep in?" he said grabbing some papers and going upstairs to see Andrea.

            When he got off the elevator Andrea wasn't in the main room.   He wanted Charlie to be wrong, but Duncan lately had sensed tension between those two.  He found her on her bed crying and the sound made his chest hurt.  Usually Andrea would just be angry at Richie, but for him to actually make her cry meant that something serious was going on.   He walked over to the edge of the bed and sat down.   She looked at him sat up and hugged him still crying.  They sat like that for a few minutes. 

            "Sweetheart what's going on Charlie said that Richie and you were having an argument.  What did he say that made you this upset?"

            "This is between Richie and I Dad."

            "Andrea I don't care what this is about he has no right to say something so horrible to upset you like this.  Now tell me what did he say?"

            "Dad, please don't do this.  Richie was upset and I was angry and things got said that we both didn't mean."

            "Andrea…"

            Andrea just hugged him and he just held her until she feel asleep in his arms.   Duncan walked out the room and grabbed the phone and dialed Richie's number.   This wasn't something that he was going to take lightly and whether or not they liked it he was involved.   Nobody has the right to make Andrea cry like that and then not explain them self.  Richie answered the phone half expecting it to be Andrea wanting to talk some more, but he recognized Duncan's yelling and he didn't say anything.

            "Richie Ryan what is the world are you thinking?!  Do you have any idea that Andrea has been crying ever sine you left here?  What is going on with you that you would make her cry?"

            "Mac, this is between Andrea and I.  Please just let it go.  She's not the innocent party in all this anyway and she should have told you that.  We just can't agree right now.  We just need sometime and this will all be over. "

            "You mind telling me what this is about?"

            "Not right now this is complicated already.  Don't worry my point wasn't to make her cry, but she is being stubborn and I got angry.  I'm sorry that you got caught in the middle."

            "Richie, I want an explanation.   No guy has a right to hurt her and that includes you."    

            "I know Mac and I love her to death and would never intentionally do that to her.  This just needs to run its course."

            "Alright, for now, but next time it won't be so easy."

            "I got to go Mac." 

            "Bye Richie."

            When Duncan hung up the phone he went over to the fridge and found the leftovers from breakfast and was confused because they never had leftovers.   He just grabbed a drink and closed the fridge.  Something was definitely up with those two and Duncan would get to the bottom of it.  He decided to go down and ask Charlie about it. 

            Richie though was with Melissa trying to talk to her about what was going on, but he was still upset about Andrea. Melissa had only met Andrea once and she didn't realize that Richie and Andrea had a long history behind them.  

            "Mel." 

            "Richie what is going on?  What has you so upset?"

            "Andrea and I had an argument last night and this morning I continued it I shouldn't have."

            "Work related?"

            "Not really we just can't see eye to eye right now.  I went too far and said something's that I knew were wrong, but they are there now."

            "Richie what's the story behind Andrea and you?  You've never really explained that to me and the way that you talk about her it sounds like it's a pretty serious one that maybe you haven't gotten over."

            "Mel, don't worry Andrea and I were never dating serious.  See I lived with Mac, Tessa Duncan's then girlfriend of 12 years, and Andrea for about three years.  Andrea and I have more of a brother/sister relationship.  We are best friends and we've been through a lot.  We fight like siblings and this time I just took it too far."

            "Then go apologize to her."

            "I can't until we both have a chance to cool off.   See Andrea takes after Mac in the respect that she has a Scottish temperament.  I love her to death though and I just hope that we can get through this before the wedding because having her not there would be unthinkable."

            "I'm sure that you can get her to understand.  She isn't upset that she's not in the wedding is she?"

            "No she understands that, but there are other complications then that."

            "Could you be more specific?"

            "Not right now, but later. Listen I need to go for a workout."

            "Richie I love you."

            "I love you too."

            "Charlie tell me everything that you heard.  I'm not sure that this is just simple argument."

            "Mac I've seen Richie get angry and I've seen Andrea get angry back.  I'm sure that this is something silly like it usually is."

            "No, this doesn't feel right."

            "All I heard was Richie yelling something about being happy and then Andrea said something and Richie said something about Brian or someone and that's when I walked in."

            Mac wasn't sure what was exactly going on with them, but he knew that they would tell him eventually even if they had to have to pry it out of them.  Something was up and he would find out.  The only question was which one of them was going to tell him?

            Andrea cleaned up and she finished the paper work that needed to be done and then she decided that she wanted to workout and go for a run.  The phone rang though and Andrea answered it.  To her surprise it was Adam/Methos.  

            "Hello Methos what's going on?  You want Mac I'll go get him for you.  What you want to talk to me?  Yeah I'll meet you there in a few minutes." 

            Andrea hung up grabbed her jacket and her dad's keys off the table and she went downstairs.  When she got off the elevator she saw Richie working out and she saw her father standing there.  She wasn't about to get trapped now.  She walked over to her father without even looking at Richie and she told him that she was going over to Joe's to meet with Adam about something.  Duncan told her that she could go and he then looked at Richie as she walked out of the Dojo.    
            "You want to tell me anything about this fight that apparently has you two not talking to each other?"

            "Mac I said that we need to work this out first.   I need to take care of something before you get involved.  I promise that you will find out soon."

            "Would you talk to her before tomorrow though we are having guest over and you are both going to be there and act like civil people."

            "Who's coming to see us?"    

            "Some old friends a good friend of Tessa's and his wife are going to be in town for a few days and they are coming for dinner.  I don't want any problems from you two."

            "That I can do Mac." said Richie 

            "Good." 

            Andrea drove over to Joes' and even though it was locked Joe had given her a key that let her in the back door in case of an emergency that they needed a place to hang out.   Adam hadn't come yet and so she opened the bar and made herself a glass of scotch on the rocks.   Even though she wasn't technically able to drink she still did with her father and Richie on occasion and when she was with Adam.  

            Adam came ten minutes later and he sat down at the bar and Andrea served him a drink.  Normally Andrea would love to see Adam, but under the circumstances she didn't want to know the reason the he'd wanted to talk to her and not her father.   Even though he was her watcher and that the only reason came from the fact that if anything were to happen to Mac he'd be in charge of her.  Adam was someone that Andrea trusts to keep a secret even if it was from her father.   As a watcher he isn't allowed to share any information about his charge.  

            "What is it that brought you all the way here?" said Andrea

            "I wanted to see what is going on?  I heard a couple of thing that I didn't like to hear about what's been going on around here.  I want to check in with you first and make sure that what is going on is really true.  Are you and Richie getting married?"

            "Richie and I marry each other?  Someone has gotten their wires crossed.  I mean Richie and I are great friends and I love him but marriage for us is the last thing that we are going to do at the moment.   Considering that we aren't even speaking to each other."

            "So where would someone pick up this information thinking that you two are getting married if you aren't?"

            "That depends on who you've sent to spy on me."

            "Well since you two aren't getting married which I'm very happy to hear who is getting married and when?"

            "No one or at least for now."

            "Then can you answer me this question?  Why aren't you and Richie speaking?"

            "That's not the greatest way to start you first day home.  Besides it's nothing that Richie and I can't workout."

            "So then you can't tell me anything?  Andrea I thought that we had an open line of communication."

            "Trust me Methos.  Once Richie and I get this figured out then we'll let you know what's going on.  Right now we just need to talk this out."

            "Alright so what's for dinner tonight?"

            "You'd have to ask Dad that one.  I'm not going to be around for dinner tonight." 

            "Well you're not good for much are you?"

            "Hey you're lucky that I came.  I'm very busy."

            "Who is the hot date?"

            "There is no hot date."

            "Brian?"

            "That's another long complicated story that Richie and I still haven't gotten over either."

            "You aren't going to tell me about that either?"

            "Nope, sorry, I mean if Dad knew I'd be more likely to say something, but Dad thinks that he's on a business trip in New York.  He doesn't know that things aren't well.  I just need more time for myself right now.  Then I promise that you will all know what's going on." 

            "Do I dare ask this next question?"

            "I guess." 

            "Can you tell me about anything that's been going on in the last three weeks since I've been gone?"

            "Not really."

            "Some help you are."

            Back in the Dojo Richie and Charlie were talking and Charlie didn't want to pry into Andrea and Richie's relationship but he didn't understand exactly what was going on.  He too had heard somewhere that they were getting married.  Richie laughed at him for what he'd thought was true and then what was really true.  

            "So there is no wedding for you and Andrea?"

            "Charlie you've seen Andrea and me together do you really think that we are the two people who are most likely to get married?  We fight over everything and then we can't decide whose fault it really was so that leads to another argument.  Really Andrea and I couldn't be more wrong to marry each other."

            "I think that when you really look at everything that you two have been through though there's more there then you think."

            "Charlie, trust me it's not going to happen.  Could we please get back to this workout?"

            "Sure I'm jut saying is think about it.  You two need each other."  

            "Charlie there is a lot that you do not know about Andrea and me.  I'm sure that one day Mac will explain it to you, but I don't think that you should be involved in our match making."

            Andrea didn't know exactly what to make of what Methos had told her, but when she saw her father down the street she talked to him for a little bit.  He wanted to know what was going on with her and Richie just as much as everyone else did.  The only thing that she was thankful for was that he hadn't gotten the word that Richie and she were getting married.  

            "What is going on?  I thought that you were going to meet someone?" 

            "I did it was just Methos.  He wanted to make sure that things were alright.  I asked him if he wanted to talk to you and he said that he wanted to talk to me only, but I'm guessing that he'll show up at the house one of these days."

            "So are you alright?"

            "For now I'm alright.  We just need to sit down and really talk about this.  I know that Richie didn't mean to say what he said.  He was angry and so was I and it happened.  Trust me though that once we get this figured out that we will tell you.  I'm thinking that Richie isn't going to listen to me much longer.  I know that he feels that what he's doing is right but I think that once he's really had a chance to look at every single part of it that he'll realize this isn't the right choice."

            "Yeah so we are having company tomorrow night the Huntington's are coming over for dinner."

            "Oh."

            "Yeah and I expect that by then you two will have this worked out.  I'm not sure that they are bringing any of their kids with them but if they do then I expect that you are civil."

            "Yeah I got you. So exactly how did you get here?"

            "I took a cab mind giving me a lift back?"

            "Sure."

            When they walked into the Dojo they found Richie dressed and ready to go home.  Andrea wanted to talk to him so he told her to stop by later that night.  She agreed and he left leaving her and Charlie downstairs.  She saw the look that Charlie had in his eyes and she walked away, but she knew that wouldn't work.  Charlie had something to say and he was going to make sure that Andrea heard it.  Andrea of course knew that he wanted Andrea and Richie to get back together.  She also knew that Charlie knew nothing of their relationship except what he'd seen on a daily basis out in the open which consisted of a lot of joking around and teasing like kids and that occasionally they kiss, but they knew that it didn't mean anything serious.

            "Andrea I know that this is none of my business I just want to know what exactly your relationship to Richie is cause from what I've seen…"

            "You'd think we were an old married couple." 

            "Yeah and you can't tell me that there is nothing but a friendship there."

            "Richie and I have been through a lot together in the last four years Charlie and being that Richie and Mac are such good friends and that his like the brother that I'd never had.  It's complicated, but our relationship though it may look like more isn't really more then friends.   Richie and I have different ideas of what we want in life and to mix our lives into to one would be more problematic then anyone would want.   I love Richie and he loves me and as long as I have his word and trust and love I'm alright with our friendship that way that it is."

            "Then this argument isn't anything other then a small lovers spat?"

            "It's more complicated then that though.  We'll tell you when the time is right and right now we aren't even sure where we are in it."

            "All I can say is that you two sure fool a lot of people by saying that you are not more then friends."

            "Well sorry to disappoint you that there isn't a wedding planned for the Mrs. Andrea and Richie Ryan  anytime soon."

            "No problem I'm going home goodnight."

            "Goodnight Charlie."

            Andrea went upstairs to find Melissa waiting for her in the living room of the loft.  Duncan was talking to her and she was scared as to what they were talking about.   If she told him about her and Richie then she would jump out of the window right there.  Melissa just sat there and Duncan seemed alright so she continued.

            "Hello Mel what brings you here?"

            "I just thought that we could talk."

            "Is everything alright?"

            "Yeah I just wanted to talk."

            "Sure why don't we go out?"

            "Don't bother I should go find Adam and talk to him.  You girls have fun." said Duncan getting up to get his coat.   Andrea threw him the keys to the T- bird as he walked out.   Andrea offered her a drink and then Melissa started to talk and by her first sentence she wished that she hadn't come home.   

            "I know that we haven't really gotten a chance to get to know each other.  I want you to know that I really love Richie and that I would never so anything to hurt him."

            "I know that and I know that he loves you.  I'm more concerned about other things though about what this marriage is going to mean for you."

            "Well I'm not going to try and take him away from family.  He made it clear that you and Duncan are his family and that he wanted to stay as close to you guys as he could."

            "Yeah Richie means a lot to us."

            "I'm more interested in your relationship with Richie.  The way he talks about you and the things that you two would do when you were teenagers is incredible and I'm wondering if maybe there is something more there than either of you are willing to admit."

            "Melissa don't worry I'm not about to steal Richie from you because I'm jealous.  Our relationship is not like that."

            "I want to know everything if that's alright with you.  He mentions living with you and Tessa and I wonder why he hasn't gone into more detail."

            "Tessa…is a hard subject for us to talk about especially Richie.  She was like a mother and a really good friend.  Tessa was the sound board for Richie and me when we couldn't get my father to agree with us.  She was a wonderful woman and I'd never seen my father more in love then he was with Tess.  She brought something out of him that I'd never seen anyone else do.  He was willing to give up everything to be with her."

            "She wasn't your mother?"

            "No, but everyone thought so since we had so much in common and we somewhat looked alike.  Tessa was one person that I could talk to besides Amanda whom I don't think that we've ever seen eye to eye.  Loosing Tessa so soon for Richie was hard since he'd only know her for a short time, but the way that we lost her you could say that Richie blames himself for not being able to do more.  Mac and I have never once blamed Richie for what happened to Tessa."

            "Sometimes I'll hear him call her in his sleep and I've always wondered if it was him mother.  He didn't talk about his past."

            "Well, we only know what Richie's told us and what his been able to tell us when he feels that he's ready.  There is a lot about his past though that we aren't sure of.  Someday he'll tell it, but probably not for awhile."

            "So you and Richie never dated even though he was just the hired hand?"

            "I actually hated Richie when he first came into out lives.  First for what he'd done to us and for what I saw as him taking away my father from me.  I took almost a year before I realized that all he really need was a family to love him and to be there for him.  Richie and I from that point on were inseparable.  We did everything together we even got matching motorcycles on my seventeenth birthday from dad.   Yeah and the trouble that we'd get into was unbelievable.  Dad once threaten to put bars on the windows because we used to sneak out and go raid the town late at night."

            "Wow it sounds like you two had a great childhood together."

            "Yeah and every year gets better despite the occasional invasions and obstacles that we face on a daily basis."

            "I understand now why he wants to say so close to home."

            "Yeah Richie never really wanted to go very many places that didn't include Mac and I, but after Tessa's death we all kind of went out separate ways.  Each of us needed to grieve.  The funny thing was that after that we all found ourselves here in this building starting over.   I thought that dad would want to go back to Paris, but I guess he wasn't ready to let it all go and the fact that Richie needed help."

            "Now I know why he's always calling here to see if you guys are here."

            "Hi," said Richie himself in the doorway.  Andrea had felt him as he got off the elevator.

            "Hi, Richie."

            "Hey honey I was just talking to Andrea."

            "I can see I hope that she hasn't bored you to death," teased Richie from behind Andrea squeezing her shoulder.

            "Nope she actually told me some interesting things about you.  I now know that you are a sensitive caring man."

            "You didn't know that before?"

            "I did but now I know what made you that way and why you and Andrea are so close.  I had no idea about Tessa Richie."

            "Yeah Tessa meant a lot to us.  Can I give you a lift home?"  
            "No, I got my car, but I'll call you tomorrow." she said kissing him and then leaving.

            "Richie, before you get mad I just want you to know that she asked and I didn't mention a thing about immortals or anything that I knew that you would want her to know right now."

            "I know Andrea I heard most of it.  I'm so sorry for getting angry at you and hurting you the way that I did.  After hearing what you told Melissa I realize that I do have a lot to think about.   I love you so much." he said taking her face in his hands.

            "Richie, I love you too.  I'd never say anything wasn't true about you to her."

            "What you said about me not wanting to leave you was true I hope that you know that you weren't making that up."

            "I know Richie." she said with tears in her eyes.

            "Come here." he said kissing her. What he didn't know was that Melissa had come back inside to say something to him and she saw him kissing her and holding her and she left.  

            "Richie I love you so much and I'm sorry for what I said about you not being able to know what you want."

            "I'm sorry for what I said about Brian.  I felt terrible for it." 

            "Would you just hold me?" said Andrea in tears.

            "Forever." he said hugging her as she cried.

            Richie and Andrea ended up falling asleep on the couch with Richie's arm around Andrea.  When Duncan came back he almost wanted to take a picture.  Instead he woke up Richie so that he could go home and get some sleep.  

            "Mac, hi."

            "Hey there tough guy go home and get some sleep."

            "Alright, Mac, goodnight."

            "I take it that things between you and Andrea are alright?"

            "Yeah everything is great."

            "I'm glad I'll see you tomorrow."

            "Night Mac."

            Duncan picked up Andrea and carried her into her own bed.  Even though she was almost 21 she wasn't that heavy and he liked doing it.

            "Hey dad." said Andrea waking up

            "Hello princess go back to sleep."

            "Richie and I are better."

            "I know he told me."

            "Dad I love you."

            "I love you too sweetheart," he said as he turned out the lamp and shut the door

            In the morning Richie stopped by to see Andrea and take her out to breakfast.  Andrea wasn't sure but this had to be the easiest fight to forgive that they'd ever had.  Andrea knew that Richie would make the right decision and that no matter what that was that she'd support him all the same.  The only thing was telling Mac exactly what that plan of action was.

            "Have you talked to Mel since last night?"

            "No I couldn't get through on the phone.  She's probably on the phone with her mother."

            "I know that what I said to Mel was a lot of the stuff that we ourselves haven't talked about lately.  I guess after it happened that was it.  I know that it's been almost four years."

            "Andrea is there something that you want to talk about or tell me?" said Richie noticing her nervousness

            "Yeah there is."

            Meanwhile Duncan was making breakfast for himself and Methos walked in the door.  

            "Hello Highlander."

            "Hello Methos.  I guess that you would show up sooner or later to come rob me of what little I have left.  Help yourself." he said opening the fridge.  Methos grabbed a beer and walked over to the couch and sat down.  Duncan grabbed his glass and sat across him in the chair.  

            "So what's new in the world of the great Macleod?"

            "Nothing really I guess.  You should want to tell me since you are so interested in talking to my daughter before me.  I'm the immortal am I not?"

            "Yes, but I'm not your watcher.  Andrea didn't say anything about you so no need to worry."

            "That's nice to know.  So how long are you back?"

            "Until I feel like I need to go travel the world again."

            "Andrea didn't mention anything about her and Richie did she?"

            "No, she just said that they were having an argument and that as soon as they figured it out she'd let me know if I needed to.  Don't you by now trust her?  I know that the last few months for her have been hard with what happened to Brian, but I'm sure that it's nothing really serious." 

            "Brian was a good kid and I really thought that they were going to be it.   I would have let her marry him if he'd asked me.  I just wish that she would be able to have the life that she deserves."

            "What are you thinking? You are not sending her to live with Connor.  Mac that would not be something that you'd be able to live with."

            "Methos relax we've disused this and she knows that she has the option of leaving when ever she wants."

            "At least she knows that she's not forced to stay."

            "I never wanted this kind of life for my children.  I hate having to look over my shoulder to know that they are alright.  Andrea is all that I have left.  If I can't protect her then what's the point?"

            "You taught her everything that you could possibly teach her.  It's up to her to apply it."

            "I know I just hope that it's enough."

            "It's more then enough."

            Melissa had stopped by Richie's that morning to talk to him about the wedding and everything.  When she got there she found Andrea crash out on the couch with Richie. 

            "Is everything alright?"

            "Yea she just has had a rough couple of days hang on." he said carrying Andrea into the bedroom and shutting the door and walking out.  

            "Is everything really alright?"

            "Yeah Andrea and I just have a lot of unsolved issues that we haven't finished.   No matter how much people would like to see us together and happy that just isn't going to happen.  It's just not the same as the relationship that we have."

            "What kind of relationship is that?"

            "This kind," said Richie kissing her.

            "Rich we need to talk. I was thinking about it and we haven't exactly decided on the place we were going to live after we get married.  I had an idea though and I wanted to run it past you."

            "Go for it."

            "I was looking around and in a town not too far from here about twenty minutes there is a house for sale.  It's a god price and of course we need to go look at it, but it's a house."

            "I was thinking more something in town like studio apartment or something."

            "Richie it's not so far from Mac and Andrea.  It's just that I think that we are going to need our space without them barging in at all hours of the day." 

            "I know and I will go look at it with you."

            "That's all I'm asking."

            "Oh Mac is having some people over for dinner and so I'm going to be over there tonight.  They are good friends of Tessa's.  Andrea hasn't talked to them since Tessa's funeral so she's been a little uneasy today.  I need to go take care of something's but I'll stop by before I go over there."

            "Alright."

            Once Mel had left Richie went to check on Andrea and found her sleeping still.  He went over to the bed and sat down next to her stroking back a few pieces of hair.

            "What are you thinking?" questioned Andrea opening her eyes 

            "Nothing go back to sleep." 

            Richie spent the next four hours as Andrea slept thinking about what he was going to do if he had to leave Andrea.  The thing is that he still had to tell Melissa that he was immortal and he wasn't sure what a good way to do that was.  The thing that haunted him the most was what Tessa would think of Melissa.  How much was he willing to give up for her?  Did they really have that much in common?  What about Mel's parents.  They didn't know hardly anything about him and they sure hadn't met Duncan and Andrea.  That was what he decided that needed to happen was for both families to get together. 


	2. Who's engaged?

            That night Andrea and Richie got ready for the Huntington's to come for dinner.   Richie could tell that Andrea was nervous just by the fact it took her an hour to fix her hair that had already been done twice before.  Richie himself though was nervous because he'd never actually met the Huntington's and since they were Tessa's good friends he wanted to make sure that he made a good impression.  

            "Andrea what are you doing?" said Richie opening the bathroom door to find her messing with her hair. He grabbed her arms and held them by her side.

            "Richie…"

            "Andrea Marie you look beautiful," he said as they both looked in the mirror

            "I know I just want this to go well for Tess."

            "I know I do too.  Hey they have to like you because you are exactly what Tessa always wanted in a daughter. Come on lets go help Mac."

            "There is something else that you have on your mind isn't there."

            "Yeah, but I think that one dinner is all we can handle in one night."

            "Richie what is that suppose to mean?" said Andrea grabbing his arm

            "I'll tell you later don't worry it's nothing horrible.  I just thought that it would be something that would be nice to do."

            "What?" 

            "Trust me it's not something that you need to worry about tonight.  Just let us get through tonight and I'll tell you."

            "Have it your way."

            "Hi, guys are you ready?"

            "Yeah how's the food?"

            "It's coming along.  Andrea would you get the glasses from the self down for the wine please and Richie stay away from that food I'm going to go change real fast."

            "Change what exactly?  You are wearing nice clothes." said Richie

            "Yeah, but these people are very prestigious.  Besides I don't want them thinking I can't take care of things without Tess."

            "I hope that your watching all of this Tessa because it's all for you." whispered Richie.

            "What was that?" 

            "Nothing." said Richie snagging a breadstick from the basket

            "Richie…" said Andrea slapping at his hand as he grabbed her and kissed her

            "Hmm?"

            "What is it that I have to wait to hear til later?"

            "You are horrible at the subtleness of this."

            "Come on if it's something that has to wait then it's something that I'm going to hate and that is going to make this look like the easiest thing I've ever done." she said hearing the doorbell

            "Well then I guess it's a good thing that I'm not telling you." said Richie answering the door.

            "Hello you must be Richie.  Tessa was right you are handsome."

            "Thanks please come in."

            When they got inside Richie took there coats and hung them up.  Duncan walked out of the bathroom and greeted them.  

            "Duncan it's so good to see you."

            "It's good to see you too.  Please come in.  Would you care for something to drink?"

            "Yes please."

            "You must be Andrea?  Tessa spoke very highly of you."

            "Thanks." 

            "So Duncan what exactly have you been up to these past few years?"

            "I've been keeping busy running the Dojo downstairs and teaching classes at the university."

            "What kind of classes?"

            "History of the seventeenth century and the influence of the Western World."

            "Interesting and Andrea what is it that you do?"

            "I'm currently working for Dad and doing a few odd jobs for some people."

            "Richie what is it that you do?"

            "Well I'm keeping it in the family by helping Mac with the money of the dojo and also I ride motorbike for the Paris team and for one of the local teams here. Andrea has helped me out by being my manager when she can."

            "It seems that you are doing quite well for yourselves. So Andrea and Richie when's the wedding?"

            "What?!" said Duncan spitting his wine out along with Richie and Andrea managed to choke hers down.

            "Yeah we heard that Richie and you were getting married."

            "Well thanks for the heads up." said Richie wiping off the table. 

            "What exactly is going on?" said Duncan eying Andrea

            "I'm taking this as not something that everyone knows about?" said Mr. Huntington

            "No because Richie and I aren't dating and we are far from engaged." said Andrea

            "Where exactly is this coming from?" said Duncan now curious

            "Well I work with a friend who knows one of your clients Charlie De Salvo." said Mrs.  Huntington

            "I don't believe this.  I'm going to kill him." 

            "Andrea, relax you aren't going to kill him because I'm going to kill him first."

            "Sorry we just thought that this was something that everyone knew about since it's been a topic around town for about two months now.  Our daughter Erica has plans to throw a bachelorete party for Andrea and our son had planned a bachelor party for Richie."

            "It would probably be a good idea not to have them plan that." said Andrea getting up and walking into the kitchen to get some towels.

            "We are so sorry."

            "It's no problem I'm just glad that I wasn't missing my daughters wedding," smiled Duncan

            The rest of the evening went well and the Huntington's left thanking them for a wonderful evening.  Andrea was cleaning up and Richie was helping her.  He noticed the sudden change in mood from when they'd mentioned that Richie and her were getting married.  He didn't want to press because he knew that after everything that they'd been through the past few days that the shit had hit the fan finally.   Duncan helped finish cleaning up and then Richie left.  Andrea sat down on the couch tired and really upset.   

            "Andrea is everything alright?  I know that what they said must have upset you."

            "No, it's just that if it was anyone else that I probably would have laughed it off.  I felt like I don't know that I was doing something wrong.  I'm just so mad that Charlie had the nerve to put us in that position.  I mean he mentioned that we were really good friends and that we should be together I told him that we were just friends.  How many people know?"

            "I'm sure that Charlie didn't mean anything by it.  Why don't you go get some sleep you've had a long day.  I can finish this up."

            "Goodnight Dad."

            Andrea got on the phone in her room and called Richie, but all she got was the answering machine.  She figured that Richie stopped by Mel's apartment.  She didn't know exactly what was going on, but she shouldn't have felt the way that she did.  She'd been telling herself all this tiem that she wanted to never get involved with Richie because she didn't want to lose the great friendship that they'd builit, but she also felt something that she'd never felt before.  Could she be jealous?  Andrea decided to just deal with one thing at a time and first thing was first Charlie was a dead man as soon as he stepped through the door.


	3. Match maker

            The next morning Andrea got up and saw Charlie standing in the office.  She grabbed a sword off the wall and walked into the office and cornered him.

Charlie was in shock when Andrea had the sword at his chest.  The look in her eyes said that she wasn't happy and Charlie was the target.

"Andrea whoa can't we talk about this?  There must be some mistake." said Charlie who was looking at a sword.

            "You put an announcement in the paper and then you tell the entire town something that isn't even true!  I thought I made myself clear that Richie and I are not engaged nor will we ever be!"

            "Yeah I swear Andrea that I didn't do it."

            "Andrea! Andrea what are you doing?" said Richie walking into the Dojo

            "Richie, get her off of me! She's gone nuts!"

            "Andrea what is going on?  Give me that!" he said taking the sword from her 

            "Oh thank God."

            "Have you lost your mind Charlie?!  You put an ad in the paper that we are getting married?  I have every single person I know calling me wanting to know when and I have my girlfriend on the verge of dumping me. You think that this is a good joke?!"

            "Guys can't we talk about this?"

            "Charlie you are going to fix this and right now!" said Andrea

            "Alright I'll fix it."

            "I believe that I have people to call now." said Andrea walking out with Richie on her heels.

            Charlie just stood there and Mac walked in and seeing the sword was afraid to ask what had happened.  He of course knew that Charlie could be dead and that he was lucky.  Mac didn't want to get involved in this, but he knew that since this wasn't a real great idea to go spreading this around town with all the people that they knew Andrea and Richie would be in real trouble.  The press for one would want this story because Andrea worked for the city and Richie being the famous racer.  Mac had to say something to Charlie because to him this was not something realistic.

            "Mac, hi."

            "I see Andrea found you."

            "Yeah she nearly killed me thank god Richie walked into the room and took the sword away."

            "I don't blame her because I'm not really happy about this either."

            "Mac, I swear if I knew what he heck was going on I'd be more understanding.  Andrea said something about a wedding?"

            "Charlie you can play dumb all you want, but last night I've never been more embarrassed to know you. I had the Huntington's over for dinner and they asked Richie and Andrea when their wedding was.  They said that you told them about their engagement and that their children were planning their parties.   I could have died because I had no idea what was going on.  I think that you need to stop playing match maker.  I need to go explain this to a few more people what's not going on." 

            Mac got the phone call from Joe that morning about the roamer that was going around about Richie and Andrea.  He said that one of his watchers told him that everyone knew about it.  Joe was thrilled at the news and confused as to what Mac had tried to explain to him over the phone.  This was defiantly going to be a long day.  He wondered though how many people really knew and if there was anyway of stopping the news from spreading.  If Joe knew then it wouldn't be long before Methos was there too and possibly Amanda.  When he pulled up the bar he found the place covered in news reporters.  It took forever to get inside and the strange thing was the place was empty.

            "Are they still out there?" said Joe

            "Yeah what the heck is that?"

            "They've been here all morning. They are waiting for the happy couple to show up.  Charlie really screwed up this time. How are Andrea and Richie doing?"

            "I'm not so sure, but I can say they aren't happy."

            "I knew Charlie could do some really crazy things but this crosses the line."

            "Something here isn't right though.  I don't know if Charlie did this.  If he did then he'd better fix it but this is something way to low for even Charlie."

            "What are you thinking?"

            "I'm not sure, but I'm thinking that this is just the beginning of something bad.  Did you call Richie and tell him to stay low?"

            "Yeah I think he said something about taking his girlfriend out for awhile somewhere.  Oh by the way have you seen the papers this morning?"

            "How bad is it?"

            "They are eating this up and the fact that who ever is feeding them this one isn't making it easy on us. Just yesterday the famous couple of Andrea- Noel and Richard Ryan announced that the date for their wedding is in the spring."

            "Great, just what we don't need I should go find Andrea and get her out of here."

            "Yeah, good idea, but what about Richie?"

            "I have an idea that he's having enough problems at the moment. I'll give him a call and let him know."

            Meanwhile Andrea was busy with her secretary trying to get to the bottom of this story about her and the fact that she had the news standing at her door.  Richie was out trying to find his girlfriend.  They'd agreed not to be together in public which would be fairly easy to do.  Andrea just hoped that Melissa understood that this was not true and that someone was messing with all of them.  

            "Andrea the foreign press is on the phone."

            "Tell them that it's not true and that they shouldn't listen to everything they read."

            "So is this some stalker?" said Amy

            "No, it's just a huge misunderstanding that's gone too far.  We know who is doing it and they are fixing it as we speak.  Is there anything else we need to take care of?"

            "Just that they want to do an interview to clear this mess up with both of you and Richie there."

            "Isn't that bad to do it together?"

            "Well they think that it's not going to work otherwise."  

            "Great that's not what I was thinking."

            "Hello Andrea there is a man claiming to be your father at the door."

            "Does he have a name?"

            "Mr. Duncan MacLeod."

            "Let him in please."

            Duncan walked in the room and saw Andrea surrounded by everyone.  He stood there for a few minutes just looking at her.  Andrea looked up and saw him.  She walked over to him and so did half of the mafia behind her.

            "Hi we need to talk."

            "What's going on did you talk to Joe?"

            "Is there somewhere we can go and talk alone?'

            "Oh yeah, guys give me ten."

            "I'm guessing they all know?"

            "Yeah and the foreign press and now they want Richie and I to do a press conference together."

            "That's not a good idea.  Did you see this morning's paper?'

            "No I haven't."

            "Here."

            "What the heck?  Where are they getting this?'

            "I'm not sure, but I'm thinking that it's not Charlie."

            "An immortal is doing this?"

            "I think you need to get out of town for awhile."

            "I'll go to the cabin it will give me a chance to relax.  What about Richie?"

            "Well that's up to him if he wants to go.  I think that if he's going to be with Melissa that he should at least get her out of town just until we are sure."

            "I guess I better get home and pack.  I need to take care of something's here first so they don't panic and think that I've eloped."

            "I'll see you at home in an hour."

            "Bye."

            "Andrea you never told me how cute your father was."

            "Gross, listen I'm going to be out of town for awhile.  This isn't just some prank.  Don't worry just keep this as normal as possible and if anyone one asks I'm on business.'

            "Alright, but is there some number I can reach you?'

            "My cell phone is all you'll need."

            Richie though had already explained the situation to Melissa and had taken her up to the cabin.  When he got the call from Joe he hoped that they would be able to get this cleared up.  Mac brought Andrea later that afternoon and they all sat down and talked over what they needed to do.  Melissa would be at the cabin while Richie and Duncan went back to town to try and figure this out.  Melissa didn't understand what exactly was going on so they decided to tell her together since they were going to have to eventually anyways. It didn't take much to make her see that this wasn't a joke.  Melissa was floored by all of the things that they told her.  Andrea knew that this would probably take awhile for her to understand and she was willing to make sure that there was no misunderstanding.  Melissa had to know that she didn't have to stay.  

            "So you are immortal and you can't die unless someone takes your head with a sword?'

            "Yeah I know it sounds like something out of a movie."

            "Melissa it's important that you know that you life is never going to be the same now that you know."

            "My life hasn't been the same since I met any of you."

            "It's not going to get any easier for you.  There are going to be immortals that are going to use you to get to Richie."

            "I'm not leaving.  I love Richie and I want to spend the rest of my life with him no matter what."

            "Alright now that we have that settled what is the plan of action?  How do you know where to start looking?  What immortal would do something this stupid?"

            "Well I'm not sure, but we should get back to town and start figuring it out. There's food and if you feel like it you can fish.'

            "I think we can handle this just make sure that you guys take care of each other."

            "I'll call you tonight," said Duncan 

            "Watch her for me." said Richie to Andrea

            "I will just make sure you come back in one piece."

            "Be careful Richie. I love you."


	4. The rescue

Andrea and Mel just sat there for a few minutes taking everything in.  For Andrea this was the reunion of the past.  The last time she was here was the time that Tessa came with them.  They hadn't really been back since and so the place still had covers on the furniture.  

            "Richie says that your father built this place all by himself."

            "Yeah he did after he went through a rough time.  This place is special and I love coming here. So what do you want to do?  We can check out the rooms and unpack or we could go for a walk."

            "I want to check this place out first."

            Meanwhile Richie and Duncan were back in town in the loft.  They were going through possible people that would be so sick and twisted to do this to them.  They came up with about two people who they knew were not that sick.  Mostly Richie couldn't stop thinking about the two women he'd left in the mountains alone.  Richie knew that Andrea could behave herself, but he worried what kind of things that Mel would be asking Andrea.  Not that he really had anything to hide from her, but what Andrea told her.  

            "This is incredible Andrea.  I can see why this is Richie's favorite spot on earth."

            "It means a lot to all of us. We've spent a lot of Christmas's up here," said Andrea walking over to the mantle.

            "Richie says that this might be a stalker that is after you?  Are you scared?"

            "Not like it hasn't happened before," said Andrea under her breath

            "Huh?"

            "Oh I'm not worried most likely it's a person that doesn't like my work."

            "So Richie is an immortal?  How long have you known?"

            "Not long actually.  Mac was the only one that really knew.  I've lived with immortals all my life and there are moments when I wish that I was not part of it and there are moments when I can imagine my life any other way.  Richie and Mac are all I have so leaving them is not an option for me."

            "Hasn't Mac ever given you the option?"

            "Sure he has, but I don't think that he'd be able to live without me."

            "I know that this might be a little strange of me to ask, but why aren't off with some amazing guy?"

            "The amazing guy hasn't shown up yet.  The life I lead isn't exactly an easy one and telling them about Richie usually scares them off."

            "Richie told me that they don't seem to have your best interest at heart."

            "He said that?"

            "Yeah he did."

            "Well he's probably right," said Andrea with a small smile at the thought Richie saying those words.

            Meanwhile Richie was talking to Mac who was busy trying to talk to the person on the phone about the ads in the paper.  Someone had to know something and he was getting angry at the lack of help he was getting.  Nobody seem to know the name of the person and the reporter was one of there reporters.  Mac finally gave up and turned to see Richie standing there.

            "Well no help there."

            "Mac, this doesn't make sense.  Why would an immortal go to all this trouble?  I don't know why they think that this is something that would make you mad."

            "Who says they are after me?"

            "You think that this is about me?"

            "They aren't after Andrea because this doesn't do anything to hurt her.  I'd say they don't want you and Mel together."

            "That's why we told Charlie to knock it off."

            "This isn't Charlie Richie have you met Mel's parents?'

            "Not really I've met her mother.her father?!"

            "Have you talked to Mel about meeting her parents?"

            "Yeah I told her that we should get together with you, Andrea and me to talk."

            "Andrea!  He's going to kill Andrea."

            "Mac what are you talking about?  Why would he kill Andrea?"

            "To get you Richie come on we need to get up there," said Duncan grabbing his coat 

            Andrea was talking to Mel over dinner when the doorbell rang.  Mel goes to answer the door, but Andrea stops her and gets her sword from the closet.  Mel tells her to put it away that it was her parents.  Andrea a little surprised opens the door and sees Melissa's parents standing there.  They enter the room and Andrea greets them thinking that nothing is wrong, but surprised to know that they found the place.

            "This is nice Andrea."

            "Thanks."

            "Melissa says that you take after your father?"

            "Depends what you mean about take after."

            "Andrea. I'm interested to hear about your business and how you got started."

            Andrea take one look one at Melissa and her parents and she wished that she was with Richie right now instead of being alone with the interrogation party.  She'd never really thought that she would be intimidated by Richie's girlfriend family, but now she was.  The very thought of them knowing what their daughter was in scared her more.  Her father looked the same in body built as Duncan, but there was an eerie feel about him.  Melissa though took very much after her mother and the way they looked at each other brought a slight pull at Andrea thinking of how Tessa and her would sit and talk for hours.  

            "Andrea is there something wrong?" said Mel's father

            "No, um sorry. is there anything I can get you?"

            "A glass of water would be nice.  So Andrea you are a fashion consultant?"

            "I am more like the fashion expert.  I design for the most part though," she said in the kitchen.

            "Your father must be very proud.  He owns the Dojo?"

            "Yes, he bought it right after Tessa died."

            "Yes I heard about that I'm so sorry. So how is it that you and Richard got acquainted?"

            "That's a complicated issue and I'm not so sure that Richie would care for me to discuss that.  I will say that he sure made a great first impression."

            "He lived with you as a foster child?" asked her father staring intently at Andrea

            Andrea had never been more frustrated at being asked questions then she was at that moment.  She just wished that they would talk about something other then Richie's past.  If Mel hadn't told them by now then they shouldn't know and what was Melissa doing sitting there letting her hang out to dry?  Yes, it was very apparent that Melissa was not on her side.   How in the world did they manage to even get here was beyond her and she wondered when they planned on leaving?  

            Richie and Mac were on their way up to the cabin hoping that Mel's parents weren't there, but knowing and feeling something was wrong.  Duncan sped his way to the dock and they got into the canoe and paddled as fast as they could.   Duncan had his sword ready to protect Andrea at any cost when they got there.  They got there and Richie went running to the front door, but Duncan stopped him and pulled him back.  

            "Mac what are you doing he is in there with them!"

            "Richie we need to make sure that he's hurting her before we go barging in there."

            "Mac, he an immortal he'll feel us."

            "Not if we wait it out. Do you have your cell phone with you?"

            "Yes."

            "Here call and talk to Andrea. See if she says anything just don't ask her directly."

            Richie called the cabin number and sure enough Andrea answered the phone, but she wasn't in danger she was angry.  She had been with Mel's parents and was about to kick them out and send them all home.  When she started in on Mel he started to yell at her and Mac grabbed the phone.  He told Andrea what the situation was.  He wanted to know if Mel's parents, her father to be exact had made any moves to her and when she said no he told her to be careful and the second that she did to get out of there that they were down by the water.  Andrea thought her father was nuts to think Mel's parents were immortals that wanted to kill her, but she knew her father was usually not wrong about these things.  She agreed and hung up.

            "Andrea I'm going to go show my mother around."

            "Alright that's fine," said Andrea knowing that she would be alone with her father.  

            "I want you to know that Melissa adores Richie to death and she's really glad that she is going to marry him."

            "Yea I'm really happy that they found each other.  Richie needs someone in his life to keep him in line."  

            Mel's father got up and started to walk around. Andrea made sure to keep an eye out for Mel and her mother to come back.  Andrea started to get a nervous feeling in her stomach that something was wrong.  She did her best not to seem to notice, but she couldn't help it.  The more time that passed the more Andrea wished that she could run out the door.  

            "I love Melissa very much and I know that you and Richie were more then friends.  I just don't think that this is going to work.  I can't have someone trying to take away something from my little girl."

            "I assure you that Richie has all the best intentions for Mel."

            "That's not quite what I meant.  See when my daughter feels threatened I take that very seriously and I will do anything I have to in order for her to feel safe."

            "I understand that sir, but Richie loves Mel and would never do anything to hurt her."

            "I know because he proposed to her, but he's not the threat.  I'm afraid that you are and being that you seem to stand in the way of my daughter I must make sure that you are taken care of." Mel's father turned around and looked at her grabbing her by the arm.  Andrea struggled to get loose and she did her best to fight off the man, but he just hit her over the head and took her out to the water by the back door and dumped her off the dock into the water.

            "Mac, check it out.  Mel and her mother just walked out the back door."

            "That means that he knows we are here.  Come on we have to get in there."

            Richie and Duncan ran to the door feeling the immortal inside.  Duncan got inside to find Mel father alone in the middle of the room.  

            "Welcome home Duncan." 

            "Calvin where is my daughter?"

            "She's where she belongs MacLeod don't' worry though you'll be joining her very soon."

            "Where is she?"

            "She's right where she should be at the bottom of the food chain."

            "You."

            Richie was already on his way down to the water leaving Duncan to fight off Calvin.  Richie jumped in the cold water head first to find Andrea only to come up empty handed.  He kept diving and finally after the third time he found her and brought her up to the surface.  He got her onto shore and started to give her CPR.  While Richie was saving Andrea Duncan was taking Calvin's head and after the quickening was over he ran outside to find Andrea in Richie's arms just barely breathing.  He picked her up and put her into the canoe they needed to get her home.   About two hours later Andrea was still out and sleeping in her bed with Richie and Duncan sitting by her side.  

            "Richie I'm sorry."

            "Mac, don't worry about it.  I had a feeling that Mel wasn't really going to marry me."

            "Someday you'll get married."   

            "Yea I know," he said just as Andrea woke up coughing and screamed.  Duncan took the two strides to the side of the bed and Andrea fell into her father's arms crying.  

            "Dad!" she gasped

            "It's alright Andrea your safe."

            "Richie!"

            "I'm right here." he said walking over to her and letting her hug him.

            "How are you feeling?"

            "I hurt all over."

            "Well you were under for sometime."

            "I'm so glad to see you," said Andrea to her father

            "I'm glad to see you too."

            "What happened to Mel?"

            "She took off with her mother and took the ring with her."

            "Richie I'm sorry," said Andrea hoarsely

            "Why don't you get some rest," said Duncan letting her lay back down and walking out of the room.  Riche began to follow, but Andrea stopped him and asked him to stay.  

            "Sure I'll stay as long as you need me."

            "I love you Richie." 

            "I love you, too Andrea," he said brushing the hair away from her eyes.

****Please Review****  

    AN: One more chapter!


	5. Richie revived

            AN: Thanks for all of those who read this! 

The next morning Andrea woke up and went downstairs to get an early start to her day.  Even though she was still a little woozy from last night it felt good.  She was half way through her workout when her father walked in the room.  He stood there and watched her practice for a while and then went into the office.  About an hour later Richie walked into the room and walked up to Andrea.  He just hugged her and walked into the office with Andrea hot on his heels.  When Richie started talking to Mac she just smiled and laughed at him.  

            "What are you laughing at?"

            "It's good to see that you aren't devastated by Mel."

            "Hey I'm young I bounce back.  Mac she's incredible and I think that she might be the one."

            Mac just rolled his eyes and laughed at him. Something's were never going to change with Richie and that's what made him such a great guy.  Andrea though wasn't so sure what was going on.  Richie sure could bounce back from a rejection, but there was something else going on.  This wasn't just any women and it wasn't just her great looks that were putting him in such a great mood.  

            "Richie what is her name?'

            "Michelle."

            "Last name?" said Andrea

            "Well she's right behind me and she wants to talk to you Mac."

            "Richie!" said Andrea in shock seeing Michelle walking into the room

            "Duncan!" said Michelle.

            "Michelle hi." said Duncan hugging her

            "Wait, you two know each other?"

            "Yea, he is a good friend of the family.  What did you think I meant when I said I wanted to see Mac?"

            "Michelle it's great to see you again.  How is your father?"

            "He's doing really well.  I thought that this would be the perfect time to give you your invitation to my newest showing."

            "Oh that's right. I heard about that."

            "Andrea thanks so much for all of your help.  I wouldn't have been able to make this happen."

            "Oh it's not problem I am so happy for you.  So when do I get to meet Mr. Wonderful."

            "He'll be there I should go though I have a meeting in a couple of hours."

            "Bye."

            Richie just stood there in shock of what was going on.  How is it that he had such luck?  Andrea just stood there and smiled at him to know that nothing was going to change with Richie and women. He'll always read them wrong and get his heart broken.

            "Don't say a word."

            "Richie I'm am so sorry.  Michelle is an business women and her career is first."

            "Man."

            "Well look on the bright side you can meet all of her model friends' tomorrow night."

            "Models?"

            "Yes Richie models she designs clothing."

            "Yes the kids still got it."

            Andrea and Mac just laughed knowing that Richie was going to be alright and that the world of women would soon enough be invaded once again.  


End file.
